Butterfly Kisses
by Plain Schizodreamer
Summary: After all the wrongs I've done, I must have done something right...
1. Default Chapter

****

Butterfly Kisses

__

Yukohana

This is my post-father's day fic. I hope you'll like it! I don't own Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't sue me! I hope I'll be getting some reviews!

*** means a flashback

"With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning

And butterfly kisses"

****

Part I

I rested my back against the wall, the room was just too crowdy and it makes my vision move in circles. I'm already bathing with my own sweat, but the preparations for tomorrow's big event cannot be delayed, the wedding of my only daughter. Yes, my dear Sakura… now she's a complete woman. Twenty-eight years ago, she was just a helpless newborn crying almost everyday as I envelop her on my arms, and her dad would sing for her and dance with this little infant… her dad, Yusuke. Again, he'll miss being a part of his daughter's wonder. 

***

I walked to the kitchen to check if there were still enough foods for the coming visitors. Sakura has just turned sixteen and every time I look at her, she is becoming a full-grown woman. Her friends have just left, but Yusuke and I are expecting the Urameshi group by dinner. And for the first time after sixteen years, we will be seeing Koenma again. It's weird but the thought that the prince of Reikai will be coming over leaves me uneasy. Somehow, I feel like there's something wrong, I don't know what is it yet but I'm sure to find out.

"Keiko."

I turned my head to face the owner of that familiar voice. "Hai, Yusuke?"

He smiled. A gesture that instead of making me want to smile back, it made me nervous. "I need to talk to you… It's about… Koenma…" he was obviously confused, that he couldn't find the right words to say. I didn't take my eyes off his, waiting patiently for the next line. "Koenma is coming for dinner tonight." His eyes have never looked that disturbed for the past eighteen years.

"I know." I replied composedly, being careful not to seem as troubled as he is.

His expression didn't change. He looked even more distressed. "He told me… I have to… You have to understand… After dinner…"

"I can't understand." I protested, "How would I if you won't finish a sentence?"

"Keiko, I don't want to do this, but I have to." He marched closer and held my hands.

"Do what?" Suddenly, I felt that everything he wanted to say I have heard before. "But you're not a Reikai tentei anymore."

He was speechless for a minute. Maybe thinking of what to say to make me understand. Almost twenty years ago, he had to leave for Makai. He casually told me all the reasons why he had to go. It was hard but way easier compared today. It is so much different today, he has a lot of responsibilities not just as a best friend, but as a husband and father as well. And I would honestly lose my mind if he leaves Sakura and me. "I will come back."

"First, tell me why." While he was justifying his reasons, my mind seemed to be flying somewhere else, and I didn't notice that I was already agreeing that he would leave. I kept on nodding and sighing and finally told him it's okay. "How long will it take you?"

"Just like before, three years, I can fix the problems there just in three years." He assuredly replied.

"Three years? JUST three years?"

"Three years, and that's a promise."

"But…"

"You trust me, right? Please trust me… I will keep that promise Keiko."

And there was nothing left for me to say, aside from "I do. I trust you. Be back in three years, alright?"

***

"Yusuke, what happened? You promised you'd be back on the third year. It has been seven years without a word from you." I gave out long sigh and stroked the beads of liquid on my forehead as well as the tears that are starting to build up on my eyes. I am happy for Sakura, but every time I think about her father it seems like my whole body is getting weak. Coming to think of it, Yusuke is not just my daughter's father, he is my husband too. And the fact that he hasn't shown up for a long time gives me great pain. The man I thought I would be spending my whole life with, through thick and thin, is like a Canary that flew and didn't found it's way back home. 

"Oka-san, doushitano?"

My thoughts suddenly went back to the real world. And there, in front of me is my sweet daughter, always caring and thoughtful. I smiled back at her and assured her that everything is fine. She suggested that I should take a rest. "No." I softly replied, "I want to be a part of this."

She gave me a peck on the cheek, "Thanks. But you have been a big part already and a little rest won't make you a non-participant."

"You're getting married tomorrow, you're the one who should be taking a rest."

"Alright, the two of us should be resting." She raised an eyebrow and shot a big smile on me.

"Alright." I answered. "Shizuru…"

"Yes, I heard and I agree one hundred percent!" Shizuru kissed both of us goodbye as we started to walk outside the restaurant where the reception would take place. "Don't worry! I'll be in charge here!" she shouted.

Sakura hit the break of the car right in front of our house. She pleaded me to take a nap or just sit and relax while she checks some things on the church with her fiancé. After five minutes of discussion, she has finally convinced me to step out of the car and rest, and I get her to promise that she won't be long and when she comes back, she will take a rest with me. She drove off and I went in. 

My jaws fall open and my eyes widened in shock when I saw a familiar figure standing with his back facing me. He was posed in front of the piano, staring at the pictures on top of it, while I… I stood there and watched him, not knowing what to say or what to do, my tears flow like a stream running. I was totally speechless, I wanted to utter his name to make him turn around, but I could not make any sound.

Finally, he moved his head and faced me. Tears were also visible in his eyes. "Please, don't throw me out." His voice was husky.

I covered my mouth with my hands. This must be a dream, I told myself. I must be dreaming… Right! I'm taking a nap… But he walked towards me and held me tight. His warm embrace that I longed to feel for years. No. This is the real thing; this is not a dream. All the anger and hatred I feel suddenly faded. I still love this man. "Yusuke." I whispered as my body surrendered into his. I slowly pulled myself from him. I need to hear an explanation. Whatever it is, I have to hear it. "Why?" I asked.

He stared back at me, goodness, he looked just the same when I last saw him. "Don't you want to slap me?"

"Maybe I will after I hear why."

He chuckled, and so did I. I have already forgiven him and I'm willing to accept him once again. But still, I needed to hear why.


	2. Part 2

****

Part II

I stared at the wide sky. I can't believe I'm back at Ningenkai again, I'm back with my family again. My eyes started to wet as I ponder on how lucky I am to have Keiko, to have her forgive me and understand the man that I am, to accept me wholeheartedly. Sometimes, I think I don't deserve the great love she has for me. I feel that I'm not worthy of all her affection. I was never a better man for her… she was right when she said that I always walk out of her life and leave her hurting, worried and suffering. But I swear that all the gods know how much I love Keiko and Sakura, that I would and could die for them, and that everything I do is for them. I am glad Keiko knows that too. But Sakura… she must be hating me and cursing me all the days of the past seven years of her life. I was not there when she needed me most, for not being the perfect father… for not being there to laugh with her or be proud of her, to cry with her and protect her. 

***

"This can't be happening to me!" I blurted out, while the other Makai demons surrounding me were in shock. I have to be back tomorrow, but chaos has not laid off since the day I arrived. There were still no improvements with the circumstances around here.

"Yusuke." Jin called, "Kuro has already attacked Yomi's place and captured all the youkais there. He is now targeting Mokuro's, and if he succeeds there, he might consider ours next."

"What are his plans after he takes over Makai?" I asked.

"He might invade Reikai and then Ningenkai."

No. Not Ningenkai, I said to myself. I won't let him hurt any human, not my family, never. "Contact Mokuro. We should join forces with her." As I ordered, Jin immediately ran away to do his job. I faced Chuu and Rinku, "Find Hiei and Kurama. Tell them we need their help really bad."

"Hai." As they fled away.

Damn that Kuro! If only I have known from the start that he wouldn't buy with the let's-sit-and-talk-about-this-matter approach, I would've shot him with my rei gun right then and there when we first met. I should've gathered all the powers I have during those times and laughed at his smashed body and shattered plans. Now, he had become more powerful by dissolving the powers of the youkais he has captured, and I need a troop of powerful demons because my powers alone couldn't get him down. I don't need to make a wrong decision, I can't afford to do that. Not only Makai is at stake here, but Reikai and worst of all, Ningenkai.

"That son of a bitch, good for nothing cousin of Karasu!" and "He'll never get away with this" were most of the reactions of the other demons around us.

"What about Keiko?" Wakamaru asked, worriedly.

"She'll understand." My heart was pounding really fast and my chest was tightening. I'm so sorry Keiko…Sakura… I'm also doing this for you.

***

Sakura, all those times that I'm not around I never stopped loving and caring for you. I never stopped being proud of you. I never stopped being happy knowing that I have you. I never stopped protecting you. And I never stopped crying for not being able to give you a hug or butterfly kisses at night.

The door opened, and there she was, my beautiful Sakura and my loving Keiko crying once more because of me. After almost one hour of talking, Keiko had probably made Sakura understand why I was gone for eight years. I just hope she did understand. I looked at her, and she was looking back at me, I smiled but she bowed her head and silently walked away. My heart was broken into pieces, as well as my dreams were crushed.

"Sakura." Keiko called.

Sakura paused and respectfully replied, "I'm sorry. I think I need a rest." And she marched to her room without another word.

Keiko looked at me, wanting to aver that everything will be all right. I hugged her and breathe in the fragrance of her hair. Of course everything will be fine. I trust her.

I checked myself once more in the mirror, I wanted to make sure that I look good in my black tuxedo. I have a daughter to walk down the aisle and I don't want her to be marching with her head tilted down. Suddenly, I felt guilty for everything I did that have hurt her feelings. Maybe she wouldn't be happy if I walk her to the altar and hand her over to the lucky guy. But Keiko said Sakura will be happy… but what if she's still mad? My thoughts are playing with me, and honestly, they got me all confused on the decision of coming back. Did I really make the right decision or it's just adding up to the pains I have invested on my daughter's heart? I let out a sigh and tried not to think for a minute or two when I incidentally heard the conversation on the other room. I moved closer to the wall and stick my ear against it for better hearing.

"I can walk to the altar by myself."

"Traditionally, fathers walk their daughter and personally pass her hand to the husband-to-be."

"I don't have a father."

"Sakura?! How can you say that?"

"From my seventeenth birthday up to my twenty-eighth, he wasn't there. During my graduation, he was not present. When Ken and I became official or even when we got engaged he wasn't there. He wasn't even there when Ken was just courting me!"

"Sakura…"

"I don't even see any reasons why he still have to be present on my wedding day."

"I thought we've talked about this? You said you understand!"

"I lied!"

"Well… All I can say is that I pity you because you don't know your father well! I doubt if you even know him at all!"

"We're not arguing about him Oka-san. Not now, not ever! I don't mind to have him as a guest. Okay, so he's one of your invites."

I pulled my head away from the wooden wall. My heartbeat was so loud and fast. I knew somehow, she hated me. How stupid can I be to even think she'll forgive me? My knees felt weak as I sat abstractedly on the bed, I felt like crying, but apparently, no tears ever found their way out of my eyes. I couldn't speak, all I can do was swallow every time her words would echo on my mind. I gazed up on the wall I was cheek-to-cheek with just a while ago. All the while, I thought I was in heaven, what I didn't know was, I was a wall from hell.

I decided to make different characters to narrate the parts. And I used the name Sakura from Manille's Falling In Love All Over Again, one of my favorite fics ever! Kuro being Karasu's cousin… well, I don't know where that came from! Me and my imaginations! Yuyu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi… Don't sue me! Reviews please…


	3. Part 3

****

Part III

Oka-san walked out of the room, she was really upset, I know. I have said words that are hurtful not only to Ottou-san, but also to her, knowing how much she loves him. I do love Ottou-san, I honestly understand him and I have already forgiven him… but forgetting is just not as easy. Seven years have I longed to feel a father's love. When he left, I was sixteen, but I never forgotten how he was as a father. 

I always look at the pictures when we visited Uncle Kurama's ranch back when I was six he put me on the back of one pony there. I remember Oka-san was sure freaking out, that I might fall or something, but Ottou-san, he stood there beside me as the pony took little steps. And I know how much he loves cakes and pastries, so one day, I think I was seven, I baked one for him and surprised him when he came home from work. Sure, he laughed at the messy looking cake but he did loved every bite of it. 

He often tells me how I look like Oka-san, "You have her emotional sepia eyes, the slender lips and her sweet smile. And I'm thanking all the gods for letting you have your Oka-san's not just beauty, but also her brains!" 

How can I forget the one who would be grinning at me as I wake up in the morning and makes me laugh during breakfast? He is the one who carried me to my room when I fell asleep while watching television. Told me exciting bedtime stories and gave me the kisses on the eyes. The prayers we recite before sleeping (he had me repeat what he says) when I was a kid:

"Dear Jesus, thank you for blessing our family. Thank you for guiding us and helping us in all the works we have to do. Thank you for all the nice things here on earth. We are very sorry for all the sins we have committed, as well as for the sins our fellowmen have committed. Please continue to shower us with you love and care. May the three worlds always be in peace, Amen."

If only they know how much I missed my father.

"One single tear from your eyes, your make-up is ruined." Botan noted and flashed a smile on me. "If I were you… being accompanied by Yusuke as my father to walk to that aisle is the next most wonderful thing that will ever happen to my wedding.

I smiled and curiously asked, "What's the first?"

"Having my mother kiss me and hug me before the ceremony start." I smiled again. Suddenly, I felt light inside. I felt complete and deliriously happy. "You are agreeing with me right?"

"If there's someone who knows Ottou-san well aside from Oka-san, I'm pretty sure that would be you."

"Hai! I know him very very well!"

"So tell me, Botan, what is my father like?"

"You obviously don't have any idea who he is and how he is as a person."

"Yeah. I feel ashamed."

"You really want to know?"

"Please tell me."

"I would, even if you refuse to know!" she winked and an oar appeared on her hand. "You'll know who Yusuke is, everything about him!"

"I guess that includes everything about you too." I joked.

"Well, half." She answered. "Are you ready?" After I nodded, she hopped on the oar and ordered me to hop on too.

"What? What's that supposed to be? A magic oar or something? Is it safe?"

"You ask too much! Just like your dad! Of course it's safe. We'll fly to Reikai and I'll show some files."

"Reikai? You mean to say that place really exist?"

"What do you think?"

"So Makai and Hades… they're not just bedtime stories?"

"Are you coming or what?"

"But my wedding…"

"Seesh! We'll be back just in time! I swear! Now do you trust me or not? Do you wanna know Yusuke or not?"

I hopped on and just like a bullet, the oar flew outside the window. "Botan! My hair!!!"

Botan and I landed back to my room. Oka-san was knocking from outside. "Are you ready Sakura?"

I looked at Botan and smiled, thankful that she filled those seven years of not being able to spend with Ottou-san with fond memories he had. "I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted back.

"Just in the Nick of time!"

"Hey, thanks!"

"You know what? Koenma will kill me… probably Yusuke too, and Keiko and everyone involved." Botan laughed.

I faced the mirror and checked on how I look. Favorably, nothing was messed. "Probably… but hey! Now I completely understand and thanks to you!"

Botan lead me out. There, I saw Oka-san marveling at me. "You look perfect." She said.

"Thanks. And thanks to Botan!" 

"You're beautiful even without make-ups. Just like your mom!" she answered.

I grinned. Remembering my dad, I wandered my eyes and did not found what I was looking for. "Ottou-san?" I asked.

"He's already at the church, probably picked a seat where he could watch you comfortably."

"A seat? I thought he's gonna walk…" Oka-san didn't let me finish, she walked to the limo that will drive us to the church. I followed, and somehow, I'm aware, It is my fault. 

I thought Sakura getting to know Yusuke as a tentei would make her understand the reason he left… which is because of work. YYH does not belong to me… Don't sue me… Reviews please!


	4. Last Part

****

Part IV

Lights flashed as Sakura stepped out of the limo with her mother. I was supposed to take my own pictures when Koenma approached me. 

"Botan." His voice was low and it gave me the feeling I was about to explain some things. 

"Koenma-sama! It's so nice to see you here! Nice suit, where did you get it?" I asked, trying to change whatever topic he is going to open.

He beamed at me, one of which I have never seen in my entire life. I mean entire dead life… Whatever! "I'm proud you did that…" he said.

"That… what?"

He turned his head and I followed the direction, Sakura walked to Yusuke who was sitting on the bench with the other guests. Her eyes were teary as she began to talk.

"For several years I have resisted you. I was sure you were wrong about everything. Only recently have I begun to see all the right things you did. I just want you to know I understand." She hugged him tight. Yusuke began to cry. "Walk me down the aisle Ottou-san and pass my hand to Ken." She flashed her sweetest smile on him, "By the way, does my wedding gown look pretty?"

Yusuke chuckled softly and pushed Sakura gently, "Let me see?" He stared at her for a minute, "You're still as pretty as your mom." He began to sob, "You've got even prettier in the past seven years." 

"Oh, come on Ottou-san, don't cry. You're gonna ruin my make-up, Botan will be mad."

"What are we waiting for then?" Yusuke wiped his eyes. The two laughed and walked to the start of the red carpet to be united with Keiko, who was also crying. 

"Okay, let's not ruin anymore make-ups!" I remarked and stared at Koenma proudly.

He smiled back at me, "Yes, I'm proud, but I wouldn't help you with the explanations you will do with Yusuke and Keiko." He marched to the line where the sponsors were supposed to be in.

Sakura hugged Keiko tightly and the latter kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Oka-san, I wouldn't be who I am right now if it weren't for you."

"Thank you for understanding you father."

"I'm sorry for being stubborn."

Keiko shook her head and smiled, "You're getting married… Time flies so fast… You're leaving me now…"

"Of course not! I'll always be your dear Sakura. Besides, Ottou-san is back!"

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." They exchanged kisses once again and positioned themselves.

I ran to the end of the aisle with the handsome looking groom, Hanabishi Ken. Sakura sure knows how to choose a husband. Keiko said he is like Yusuke in the sense that he always makes Sakura smile. He smiled at me. His blue-green eyes glowed with happiness as his sleek dark brown hair shone when he turned his gaze back on the entourage.

The music started and the major sponsors marched, followed by the bride's maids and groom's men, the secondary sponsors, the flower girls, bible bearer, coin bearer and ring bearer, the maid of honor and finally, the bride with her mother and still well-build father… Reikai's greatest tentei… The Great Urameshi Yusuke! 

Before he handed Ken Sakura's hand he kissed her on the eyes. "With all the wrong I've done, I must have done something right to deserve your love and butterfly kisses."

As for me, the family's official make-up artist and photographer, I didn't get tired of taking photos during and after the wedding. And besides, it wasn't just the Urameshi family who was reunited… the whole Urameshi gang was also present… Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma, Yukina, Hiei, Keiko, Yusuke and me! It's also nice to see some additions to the group, like Kuwabara and Yukina's big family of eight, Kurama's family of three, Shizuru's family of six, and Yusuke and Keiko's three. Hiei as what I've heard will be tying a knot with a demon from Makai, sometime soon. Me? Still in wait for Koenma to propose…. ^.^;

Oh, and yeah, after the wedding, I have to explain everything to the group… Sakura and Koenma… and their big mouths!

Okay, the story ends up here. I got the name Ken from Ken Hidaka of Wies Kreuz, his surname Hanabishi is from Recca. Reviews on this story please!!! Anyways, Yuyu Hakusho does not belong to me, so don't sue me… 

Butterfly Kisses

There's two things I know for sure,

She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all the joy in my life,

But most of all, for...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk beside the pony daddy, its my first ride." 

"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right

To deserve a hug every morning

And butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet sixteen today,

She's looking like her momma a little more every day.

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.

Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you daddy, 

But if you don't mind, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve her love every morning,

And butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by

Precious butterfly

Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride room just staring at her, she asked me what I'm thinking, 

and I said "I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Then she leaned over...and gave me...

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, its just about time"

"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?"

"Daddy don't cry "

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning

And butterfly kisses

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is

I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...


End file.
